Inside my head
by Grip of Chaosurukai
Summary: HarryGinny, someones inside harrys head. but who could it be?


Disclamer: Don't own anything. What is a real pitty..  
  
Harry sat in his room in privet drive looking out of to window for nearly 5 hours now, bur he wasn't looking at anything he just sat there thinking about everything that happened last year. "Sirius." he muttered while a single tear escaped his eye. Then just in a second his sadness changed into anger, he took a book from his desk and threw it with all his might across the room, some pages were ripped out by the impact. Harry was angry with himself with everything, he felt, as he will burst. Suddenly his eyes changed their colour, they were red now and he was even angrier now he threw everything in his reach around the room and screamed his lungs out, it didn't matter because the Dursleys ha put him in the attic from where nearly nothing could be heard by them, he was getting angrier every minute, he was taking up a book and aiming for the door, when suddenly hermione and ron stepped in. "Harry put that book down!" Ron said that while positioning himself in front of hermione. Harry's eye colour changed back to normal Harry asked "What are you doing here???" and then suddenly he fainted. "HARRY!!" Ron and Hermione bolted forward and caught Harry before he hit the floor. "Hermione quick get my father up here!" Hermione did as she was told for the first time not arguing with Ron. "Harry what is it this time." Ron said with a worried face while lifting Harry up on his so-called bed, which was only a cupboard over which a blanked was laid. "Oh man you really got a 'nice' room" said Ron his voice dripping with sarcasm. The next moment Mr.Weasly bolted into the room. "Ron what happened??" Mr.Weasly bent over Harry to see if he was all right. "When we entered the room Harry had a book in his hands ready to throw and his eyes were red, then they went back to normal and he asked us what we were doing here and then he fainted!" Ron blurted this out in one breath. Even Hermione had problems to understand it. He told Mr. Weasly the story more detailed. "Well, I dont know what it is we better take him to Hogwarts" Mr.Weasly took out a remote control "portus" he said "now touch the portkey with me and hold harrys hand on it" "One question dad, it that thing you made to a portkey doesn't happen to belong to the dursleys?" Ron said this while looking at his dad suspiciously; Mr. Weasly blushed red like his hair. "That doesn't matter now we have to take Harry to Poppy!" Hermione and Ron accepted the change of theme and touched the portkey, Hermione holding Harry's hand to the portkey.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Burrow:  
  
Ginny came out of the shower humming happily, when suddenly Fred burst into the room. "Ginny, something happened to Harry!" at this Ginny dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her. "Eww! Gin!! I am your brother I don't want to see that!" He held his right hand over his eyes, while Ginny blushed and wrapped the towel around here again. "Just hurry and get dressed, we floo to Hogwarts in half an hour!" With this Fred left the room. Ginny hurried up and stood in front of the fireplace 15 minutes later. "Wow I didn't think you could be that fast" Fred said with a surprised face. "Fred, her Harry darling." He came never to finish that sentence because a Pillow hit him hard in the face; he doubled over and fell to the floor. "Nice hit!" Bill said as he entered. "Bill! What are you doing here??" Ginny said. "I am happy to see you to! I was called for some business" bill said while helping a dazed Fred up. Mrs.Weasly entered the kitchen and told them all to floo to Hogwarts. When she noticed Bill they went in another argue about his hair.  
  
~~~~~ Hogwarts:  
  
Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledores office soon after her brothers. After her came Mrs.Weasly and Bill. "Well now that we are all here we should go to the hospital wing." With this they all headed towards the Hospital wing. They arrived fast, and when hey entered the Weaslys rushed to Harry's side. He was still lying in his bed apparently sleeping tough it wasn't a pleasant sleep he was whirling around n the bed muttering something, it took Ron all his strength to hold him in the bed. Then suddenly he sat upright in bed Breathing heavily. "Harry?" Ron whispered slowly. Harry threw his arms around Ron, crying in his shoulder. Ron didnt know what to do beside wrapping his armed around Harry and patting his friend on the back, "Harry its okay just a bad dream." Harry started to cry even harder and tightened his grip on Ron. Then suddenly Harry dropped his hands and fell on the bed shaking violently. Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and gave him some sort of potion- The shaking stopped and Harry drifted of to sleep. "What exactly happened?" Ron asked confused. "We don't know, every now and then He wakes up and shows some kind of emotion, anger, happiness, sadness, and it gets worse every time... and then he shakes and we have to put him back to sleep." dumbledore said with a concerned look on his face. "Can we do anything for him?" Mrs.Weasly asked the headmaster. "I don't know I have never seen anything like this.." Dumbledore said while pacing in the room. "I am going to the library, maybe I can find something." Hermione was about to stand up when Ron said "Would you mind help?" "No, would be nice." With this they strode off. "I believe we could all need some rest, there are some beds prepared in Gryffindor tower, the password is lion roar." With this the headmaster and the Weasleys left the room.  
  
~~~~~ Girl's room (midnight): Ginny sat up in her bed with sweat all over her face. "Just a dream.just a dream." She reapeted this like a mantra, while hugging her knees. "Ill go and visit Harry." With that she climbed out of bed and made her way to the hospital wing, when she arrived she opened the door slowly and made her way to Harry's bed. Who awoke exactly the moment she sat down on his side. "Who's there?? Where am I?" Harry had fear in his eyes and was searching for his glasses. "Its me Ginny. You're in the hospital wing!" She handed him his glasses. "Gin? What are you doing here?" He searched her eyes for an answer and found it." Bad dream?" She nodded. "Come here. Its ok." Harry hugged her. She immediately started to cry on his shoulder. "Shhh. Its ok." he pulled her beside him in his bed and stroked her hair. "Its ok." After 10 minutes Ginny was fast asleep, and Harry followed soon afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~ The next morning:  
  
"VIRGINA ANN WEASLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!" Mrs.Weasly shouted. Harry and Ginny both awoke and blushed heavily. "I.ähh." Ginny couldn't speak. "She was just visiting me and fell asleep." Harry told Mrs.Weasly who wasn't much happier and look to somewhere near Ginny's waist. When Harry look down he saw that he had an arm around Ginny in this region, he pulled it back immediately and blushed even harder. Then suddenly Ron came in and when he aw them he looked shocked. Oh shit Harry and Ginny thought.  
  
Authors note: Hope you like the story, please review!!! 


End file.
